El día después de mañana
by Pili-dattebayo
Summary: Tres años después de que Kagome fuera atrapada por la perla de Shikon, tres años en los que ella e Inuyasha vivieron separados, muriendo en silencio debido a la incertidumbre de que posiblemente jamás volvieran verse de nuevo; lo imposible sucedió y el hilo rojo que los unía en ningún momento se cortó.
1. Chapter 1

**Personalmente amé el final de Inuyasha, pero me imagino que muchos igual que yo se preguntaron que pasó después, es por ello que les traigo esta historia… espero sea de su agrado y que dejen comentarios siempre es buena la retroalimentación :)**

_Tres años después de que Kagome fuera atrapada por la perla de Shikon, tres años en los que ella e Inuyasha vivieron separados, muriendo en silencio debido a la incertidumbre de que posiblemente jamás volvieran verse de nuevo; lo imposible sucedió y el hilo rojo que los unía en ningún momento se cortó._

_..._

Kagome finalmente había terminado de estudiar su bachillerato, su madre y su abuelo irradiaban felicidad y orgullo, pero a pesar de su gran logro la joven miko se sentía incompleta sin Inuyasha, lo que su mamá podía notar en ella como si ésta fuera un libro abierto.

-Lo necesitas, ¿no es cierto? Puede ser que no hablemos mucho hija, pero te conozco, y puedo ver en tu rostro, en tu comportamiento a lo largo de estos tres años, que necesitas de él tanto como yo necesito a tu difunto padre.

-Mamá, yo…- dijo dubitativa mirando hacia el suelo.

-Si la razón por la cual dudas en regresar somos nosotros querida, no lo hagas, te amamos y nos encanta que vivas con nosotros, pero si eso te va a traer desdicha, prefiero que seas feliz no importa donde sea. Si me dieran la oportunidad para regresar con tu padre, no lo dudaría ni un segundo Kagome.

-No estoy dudando, bueno yo… Es que el pozo ya no me deja ir. Pero creo que tienes razón, el siente mis dudas y probablemente es por ello que no me deja cruzar, pero ya no más, no puedo dejar que pase un día más sin ver a Inuyasha…

...

Miroku y Sango se encontraban haciendo los deberes cotidianos, mientras Inuyasha "cuidaba" de las gemelas y Shippo jugaba con Kirara.

-¡Inu, Inu! – las gemelas emitían con sus vocecillas agudas, jalándole las orejas al pobre hanyö.

-Niñas ya dejen de molestar a Inuyasha- exclamó la exterminadora muy divertida.

Cuando de la nada Inuyasha sintió el aroma que podría reconocer hasta en el fin del mundo, tomó con cuidado a las gemelas y las dejó con Shippo.

-Toma, es tu turno de cuidarlas- dijo con prisa y abandonando el lugar cual alma que lleva el diablo- Es ella, estoy seguro que sí-

Logró llegar al pozo devora huesos en menos de lo que había esperado, viendo como éste seguía vacío, se aproximó y metió su mano esperando palpar la de ella; Kagome aferró su mano con fuerza y él la levantó hasta que pudo verla por completo.

-Finalmente, Kagome ¿porqué…- su pregunta se vio interrumpida por súbito pero muy esperado beso por parte de la misma.

-Te extrañé tanto Inuyasha- dijo viéndolo con ojos cristalinos.

-Kagome, yo… yo también te eche de menos, demasiado, pensé que habías decidido quedarte en tu época, con tu familia- inquirió el joven, temiendo que la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, fuera otro de los vívidos pero dolorosos engaños, que su mente a menudo le jugaba.

-Bueno yo…- pero esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió con un abrazo que sintió casi le partía los huesos.

-No importa, lo que importa es que ya estás aquí, conmigo, que finalmente puedo verte de verdad. – Dijo soltándola con la sonrisa más sincera que ella jamás le había visto -Kagome me prometí a mi mismo que si volvía a verte no te perdería de nuevo, nunca más, así que… yo… - con suavidad tomó sus manos entre las suyas y continuó tranquilo – yo te amo Kagome, en verdad creo que yo nací para conocerte, al igual que tu naciste para mí; Kagome Higurashi ¿te casarías conmigo?

La muchacha sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un instante, era demasiado para asimilar de momento, finalmente regresar al sengoku jidai después de miles de intentos, besar y abrazar de nuevo a Inuyasha y por último éste le pedía matrimonio, ¿se podría explotar de felicidad? Si era así, ella lo haría en este preciso instante.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo Inuyasha! Yo también te amo, te amé todo este tiempo y lo seguiré haciendo el resto de mi vida.

El medio demonio la sostuvo por la cintura y dio vueltas con ella. Mientras tanto al parecer ya no estaban tan solos como creían.

-¡KAGOME!- Gritó Shippo corriendo hacia ellos.

-Kagome has vuelto, que felicidad verte amiga.

-Señorita Kagome, no ha cambiado nada en estos años- dijo el monje con su típica picardía

-Que estupendo volver a verlos amigos- dijo con Shippo ya en sus brazos - y ¡vaya que no han perdido el tiempo! Esas hermosas nenas que tienen detrás de ustedes ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó inclinándose para estar a la altura de ellas.

-Son nuestras princesas, ella- dijo Miroku despeinando ligeramente a la que tenía a sus pies- se llama Asami.

-Y ésta se llama Asuka , y este pequeñin es el nuevo integrante de la familia y se llama Kenshin; niñas digan hola- expresó Sango, a lo que éstas simplemente se asomaron apenadas detrás de sus padres.- Son un poco tímidas, tardan un poco en tomar confianza.

-Princesas, si como no, son un par de enanas escandalosas, que se la pasan halando mis orejas, es mejor que no te tengan confianza- exclamó Inuyasha .

-Te adoran Inuyasha y lo sabes- comentó Sango como regañándolo.

-Son idénticas a ti Sango, y este chaparro esta divino- dijo Kagome viendo al bebé y luego se dirigió a las gemelas sonriendo – Hola niñas, soy su tía Kagome, no me conocían porque estaba de viaje, pero ahora me verán más seguido y jugaremos juntas ¿sí?

- ¿Es eso cierto Kagome? – cuestionó Sango con emoción.

- Así es, me temo que de manera permanente, ¡Inuyasha me ha pedido que nos casemos!- indicó dando de brinquitos, mientras que el rostro del aludido se ponía de mil y un colores.

-Vaya esas sí que son buenas noticias, aaah pillín sabía que no ibas a poder contenerte- dijo Miroku dándole un codazo a Inuyasha- en ese caso tengo que darte uno que otro consejo acerca de la vida marital- repuso con cara de malvado

-¡Hey! Monje perverso, no les arruines la ilusión con tus cochinadas- exclamó la exterminadora dándole un golpe al monje

-Jajajajaja no han cambiado pero si ni un poquito chicos, los extrañé tanto- indicó Kagome

-¿Y cuando será la boda?- preguntó Sango- primero tienes que decirle a tu madre ¿no es cierto?

Inuyasha no había considerado en lo absoluto acerca de cómo le diría a la familia de Kagome que quería desposarla, fue por eso que al momento en que Sango lo propuso se le fueron los colores del rostro y sintió de pronto que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha, ya tan rápido te arrepentiste? – cuestionó Miroku viendo la cara de preocupación del hanyö

Kagome percibió la repentina preocupación de Inuyasha a lo cual ella externó: -Por mi familia no te preocupes Inuyasha, le caes muy bien a Sota y a mi madre, en cuanto a mi abuelo, bueno no creo que se oponga-

...

-¡CASARTE! ¡¿Tan pronto?!- dijo el abuelo Higurashi escupiendo el té de ginseng que acaba de beber- Eso es absurdo hija, aún eres muy joven para casarte.

-Ay por favor papá, yo tenía su edad cuando me casé- añadió la mamá de Kagome

- Y también en ese entonces pensaba que eras muy joven para casarte- apuntó con gesto duro cruzando los brazos –Dime una cosa muchacho-dijo viendo a Inuyasha con mirada penetrante- ¿En verdad amas a mi nieta?

Inuyasha no esperaba que lo cuestionaran pero respondió con seguridad: -Tanto que daría mi vida por ella, señor.

- ¿Y prometes darle todo lo que necesite?- agregó el abuelo conservando el gesto

- Por supuesto, todo lo que necesite y más- contestó firmemente

- Bueno pues dicho esto y sólo porque confío plenamente en mi capacidad para leer a las personas o en tu caso hijo, a demonios, les doy mi bendición- expresó extendiendo una mano a ambos jóvenes, y volviéndose hacia Inuyasha dijo- Pero si me entero muchacho, que haces infeliz a mi nieta, la maldición de los bigotes del dragón; que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Higurashi, caerá sobre tu cabeza.

- Ay papá, no asustes al chico con semejante mentira, no tenemos ninguna maldición de generación en generación- dijo la mamá de Kagome riéndose.

Kagome e Inuyasha sentados uno al lado del otro, se quedaron sin expresión alguna frente a la familia de ésta.

- ¿Y cuándo empezamos con los preparativos? ¿La lista de invitados? Hay que planear la recepción y ¿dónde será la luna de miel?-añadió la madre

- No no, mamá espera, la boda será sencilla, mientras menos invitados mejor, será en la era sengoku con nuestros amigos más cercanos- indicó la joven miko

-Pero ¿eso significa que no podremos ir?- respondió su mamá con tristeza

- No mamá, por supuesto que vendrán, tu, Sota y el abuelo, todos vendrán, yo me las arreglaré para llevarlos y regresar.

_**Bueno ese ha sido el primer capítulo **_

_**ojalá les haya gustado, conforme a sus reviews decidiré si publicar lo demás o no **_

_**saludooss **_

_**Pili-dattebayo fuera**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora, estaba planeada para una semana después pero tuve problemas con mi servicio de internet, espero que sientan que haya valido la pena esperar, y ya saben comenten si les gusta, gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta su historia, en fin los dejo y espero lo disfruten ^.^**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

- ¿Y cuándo empezamos con los preparativos? ¿La lista de invitados? Hay que planear la recepción y ¿dónde será la luna de miel?-añadió la madre

- No no, mamá espera, la boda será sencilla, mientras menos invitados mejor, será en la era sengoku con nuestros amigos más cercanos- indicó la joven miko

-Pero ¿eso significa que no podremos ir?- respondió su mamá con tristeza

- No mamá, por supuesto que vendrán, tu, Sota y el abuelo, todos vendrán, yo me las arreglaré para llevarlos y regresar.

Y así fue, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo de que Kagome no usaba sus poderes espirituales con ayuda de la anciana Kaede, pudo llevar a su familia al sengoku jidai…

- Ay hija, estoy tan feliz por ti – dijo la mamá de Kagome a punto de llorar

- Te ves hermosa amiga – comentó Sango

- Es verdad querida te ves preciosa – agregó la anciana

La madre de Kagome había insistido en darle el vestido que usó en su boda, con algunas modificaciones para hacerlo más tradicional y acorde a la situación; la peinaron recogiendo su cabello en un chongo bajo, y añadieron un pequeño toque con flores blancas en el costado derecho de su cabeza.

- Gracias… pero yo… estaba pensando, ¿qué voy hacer? No se nada acerca de como es el matrimonio, y si, ¿y si Inuyasha se cansa de mi?- los nervios y la preocupación inundaban el rostro de la miko.

- Por favor Kagome, tranquila, es normal que te sientas así, es el ataque de pánico que le da a toda mujer antes de casarse; el día de mi boda estaba tan ansiosa que casi me desmayo a mitad de la ceremonia, por suerte pude contenerme, y tu padre estaba igual o peor que yo, pero una vez terminada la ceremonia me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo – inquirió con una sonrisa nostálgica

- Y tu Sango ¿también te sentiste así? – cuestionó la joven de cabellos azabache

- Por supuesto que sí, no es que hubiera muchos invitados, sino que te pones a pensar en muchas cosas, y te entra el miedo, piensa en ello como en la primera vez que matas un demonio, te da miedo al principio, pero con la práctica lo haces sin problema- respondió decidida la exterminadora

- Ejem no se si tu ejemplo aplique en este caso Sango, en vista de que me estoy casando con un medio demonio – añadió Kagome sonriendo nerviosamente

- Demonio, medio demonio, humano, gárgola; a fin de cuentas todos son hombres querida, no importa la raza, lo que importa es el amor que los une – comentó la anciana Kaede

- Eso es cierto hija, no te preocupes por cosas sin sentido, y disfruta este momento.

Por otro lado con los caballeros…

- Inuyasha deja de dar tantas vueltas, mira, has hecho un surco de tanto caminar –indicó el monje pacientemente

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, ya no quieres estar con Kagome? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? –externó el Kitsune

- Tú cállate mocoso que no sabes de lo que hablas, y Miroku, es que no entiendes, jamás me había sentido como me siento ahora, ¿Qué pasará si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Kagome? ¿si no puedo hacerla feliz? Esta dejando a su familia para estar conmigo, de una manera u otra ese es un espacio que no puedo llenar – exclamó preocupado el hanyö, el cual iba vestido con un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, y dada la especial ocasión se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta como su padre solía usar; la mamá de Kagome le pidió que usara zapatos, pero éste se negó rotundamente por la incomodidad que presentaban, así que iba descalzo.

- Tranquilízate Inuyasha te dará un infarto, en primer lugar deja de preguntarte estupideces, ¿Quién más va a ser mejor para la srita Kagome, sino el hombre que ha vivido y desvivido por ella? Además ella ha tomado esta decisión de pasar contigo el resto de su vida contigo, no menosprecies el sacrificio que está haciendo al dejar a su familia, dime una cosa ¿Darías tu vida con tal de protegerla? –preguntó Miroku con gesto serio

- Por supuesto que sí, no lo dudaría ni un momento – manifestó con sincera convicción

- Entonces deja ya de mortificarte y a mi también; deberías estar contento y esperando la noche de bodas, ya sabes a que me refiero – dijo sonriendo con su familiar cara de malicia. Mientras que al joven de cabellos plateados se le subieron los colores al rostro al escuchar esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres Miroku? – preguntó inocentemente Shippo

- Verás mi joven aprendiz…

- ¡Basta!, ahora tu deja las estupideces monje depravado –apuntó Inuyasha impacientemente.

La ceremonia se dio lugar al pie del Goshinboku, donde todo había comenzado…

- Inuyasha, ¿prometes amar a Kagome en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, lo prometo – dijo el hanyö con sus ojos de oro puestos en la miko

- Kagome, ¿prometes amar a Inuyasha en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Lo prometo –

- Por el poder que se me ha conferido como jefe y cabeza del Templo Higurashi, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – expresó solemnemente

Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la besó de la manera más dulce que jamás lo había hecho. Se volvieron hacia sus amigos y familia con los rostros colmados de felicidad.

- ¡Ahora tenemos que festejar hasta el amanecer! – gritó el monje de alegría

- ¡Siiii! – se le unió Shippo dando saltitos

- He traído de contrabando mis mejores botellas de sake, para brindar por la felicidad de mi nieta y mi nuevo nieto – dijo el abuelo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Las horas pasaron, todos comieron y bebieron a gusto…

- Hey Inuyasha te robo a tu esposa por un segundo ¿si? –inquirió la exterminadora de monstruos.

- Eh nada de robar, ya me cansé de que me la roben – respondió el hanyö haciendo pucheros

- Oh vamos Kagome, sólo será un minuto es importante

- Claro vamos, ahora vuelvo Inuyasha – se despidió dándole un beso rápido y se alejó con Sango

- ¿Qué tal ya estás mejor? –preguntó la joven de cabellos castaños

- Definitivamente, ya nada me preocupa – confesó la pelinegra

- Que bueno, pero aun no termina, ¿estás lista para la noche de bodas? – añadió la amiga con una pícara sonrisa

- ¿Nononoche de bodas? Vaya creo que al final se te ha pegado lo de Miroku ¿cierto?, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no, no estoy lista. Yo… he tenido otros novios, pero nunca he llegado a… eso –agregó Kagome con la cara más roja que un tomate

- Por tu reacción es más que evidente que es cierto, no te preocupes es algo normal, pero, tu madre te ha dado un presente para esta ocasión – inquirió Sango con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¿Co…cómo? ¿para la ocasión? – ahora sí que la miko no entendía qué era lo que le daría su madre para la ocasión o más bien no quería imaginárselo. Sango tomo una caja que estaba cerca y se la entregó. Sin más preámbulos Kagome la abrió con miedo y curiosidad a la vez para encontrarse con varios juegos de lencería de encaje y batas para dormir. – ¿Mi mamá me ha dado esto?

**Hey minna! ^^ qué les parecio? cuál será el misterioso regalo de la mamá de Kagome especial para la luna de miel? . jijiji**

**cuidense y den sus reviews! **


End file.
